Christie (Dead or Alive)
How Christie joined the Tourney Donovan employs Christie again, and she now serves him with his new organization: MIST. She visits a DOATEC rig and confronts Rig, giving hints that she knows about his past. At the bar, she encounters Eliot, whom she met during the last tournament. Christie tells him that he has grown up, but that remark makes him nervous. When he asks for milk, she slams a whole gallon, telling him that he needs it for strength. They fight afterwards and Christie is defeated. Later on, Christie spots Helena and Bass and tells the former that she is on a search for a real man. Then they fight and Helena defeats Christie. When Donovan learns that the ninja plan on infiltrating the rig, he orders Christie to increase the security. There, she is confronted by Bayman, who had his suspicions of the place. They battle, and Christie is defeated by him. When the ninja launch their attack, Christie confronts Kasumi, who has infiltrated the lab to find her brother. The assassin tries to stop her from going any further, but is unsuccessful when the ninja defeats her. It is unknown what exactly happens to Christie afterwards, but she presumably escapes the rig before it is destroyed. After the fifth Dead or Alive Tournament, Victor Donovan orders Christie to kill the new Kahnum of Outworld, Mileena. After successfully sneaking in, she is found out by a Tarkatan named Baraka. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds her right hand out. After the announcer calls her name Waves her right index finger as the camera zooms, then says "Give up!" as she rests her right hand on her waist. Special Moves Ren-Soja-Dako (Neutral) Christie thrusts her hands into her opponent four times. Dokuja Hiten (Side) Christie hops forward while spinning, then thrusts her right hand into her opponent. Dokuja-Kogatotsu (Up) Christie turns and swats her opponent's neck with her back hand, then crouches and thrusts her right hand, then thrusts her hands and jumps into the air swiping her hand. Jasen-Renshu (Down) Christie turns doing a kick to her opponent's gut, then does a jumping spin kick. Sniper Misison (Hyper Smash) Christie jumps away, then she is seen in the foreground armed with a sniper rifle. If B or A is pressed, she fires at the opponent giving heavy damage. If she uses 10 rounds with 2 magazines each, or 30 seconds pass, she goes back to the stage. Dokuja Massatsu (Final Smash) Christie thrusts her hands three times at her opponent. If she hits, she follows by doing four swipes, then two jumping kicks, then stomps on her opponent's leg, then picks him/her up, then, knee kicks him/her, then finishes by doing a jumping hand swipe. Bonus Costumes DOAD_Render_Christie_Leather.jpg|Black Leather Christie Christie_-_Costume_02.jpg|Business Christie blackpearlchristie.jpg|Black Pearl Christie redblackchristie.jpg|Red and Black Christie Black Leather Christie Christie's first Bonus Costume is based on her first costume from Dead or Alive 4. To unlock, one must clear Classic with Christie. After Master Hand's defeat, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've earned Christie's black leather costume! Certainly gorgeous looks can kill!" Then, highlight Christie and press Minus once. Business Christie Christie's second Bonus Costume is based on her second costume from Dead or Alive 5. To unlock, one must clear Smash the Car Level 3 with Christie. After the car is destroyed, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Christie's business suit is yours! Her business is bloodbaths!" Then, highlight Christie and press Minus twice. Black Pearl Christie Christie's third Bonus Costume is her Black Pearl light blue, halter top pretzel swimsuit from Dead or Alive Xtreme 2. To unlock, one must clear Man the Meat Level 2 with Christie. After the customer satisfaction gauge is full, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Christie's Black Pearl bathing suit is back! Don't let the gems fool you, or dead men tell no tales!" Then, highlight Christie and press Minus thrice. Red and Black Christie Christie's fourth Bonus Costume is her light red and black string bikini and briefs with a chequered flag pattern from the Ultimate Sexy Costuem pack of Dead or Alive 5. To unlock, one must kill 225 Smash Run enemies with Christie. After the Smash Run is over, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "For Christie's red and black chequered bikini, you are condemned to a death race!" Then, highlight Christie and press Minus four times. Victory Animations #Christie laughs maniacally then swings her right hand down saying "That was absolutely awful!" #Christie waves her index finger and sets her hand on her waist saying "You have no business fighting here." #Christie brings her hands apart, then swings her right hand saying "You're not even worthy of being my toy." On-Screen Appearance Christie jumps down and gestures her left hand saying "Now for business." then goes into her stance. Trivia *Christie's default rival is the Tarkatan who honors Shao Kahn's rule, Baraka. Her mid-game opponent is a tentacled beast with supernatural abilies from the Chaos Dimension, Shuma-Gorath. *Christie shares her English voice actress with Chun-Li, Mamiya, Hypno, Pyrrha, Karin Kanzuki (in FMV cutscenes), Lucina, Midna, Edina Pop, Lagoona Blue, Lust, Rachel Alucard (in FMV Cutscenes), Ashlynn Ella, Madame Clairvoya, Blaze the Cat, Rise "Risa" Kajikawa, Tokine Yukimura, Platinum the Trinity, Lunatone, Kushina Uzumaki, Hiyori Sarugaki, Anko Mitarashi, Yueying, Kersti, Infernape, Sarada Uchiha and Mashiro Kuna. *Christie shares her Japanese voice actress with Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, WordGirl, Miss Sweety, Boa Hancock, Mireille Bouquet, Pileated Snagret and Suyin Beifong. Category:Dead or Alive characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume